East High Presents: The Unofficial Student Lock-In
by Motley Disposition
Summary: It's the middle of her Junior year at East High. Winter break just ended, and Sharpay Evans has already had about enough of things not going her way. Follow her during a particularly bad day as she gets locked in the drama club supply closet with none other than the Wildcats team Captain, Troy Bolton. Maybe it's not such a bad day after all.


**A/N:** Hello all, I watched all the movies (excluding Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure) with a friend this past weekend and got the urge to read some fan fiction. Whilst reading I noticed that almost all Troypay fics are unrealistic, what I mean by that is Troy is either in love with Sharpay from the beginning or Sharpay's personality is altered drastically so that she's someone Troy could fall for. I'm going to try to keep all characters cannon and this little fic is just a test to see if I've got them down. Tell me what you think (I don't own any characters, by the way).

**Chapter 1**

"_**Mamma Mia! Here I go again! My my, how can I resist you?"**_

Sharpay Evans cracked open a sleepy eye. Her vision was flooded by hot pink until she realized that her sleeping mask was still on.

Taking it off and moaning groggily, Sharpay heaved her sluggish form from her egyptian cotton cocoon, smacking her head on her coral pink bed post in the process.

"Ow…" she groaned, "I hate mornings."

Sharpay reached to turn off her iPod's alarm clock. She yawned, languidly stretching her arms high in the air, then touching her manicured fingertips to her pedicured toes. After stretching, Sharpay surveyed her exceedingly pink room. Looking around, Sharpay noticed something was missing…

"Ryan!" She yelled, loudly.

"Coming, Shar!" A chipper voice chirped from across the hall. Ryan appeared in the doorway, oozing with positivity and sunshine. It was like, totally nauseating, in her opinion.

"Good morning!" Ryan was already showered, dressed and ready for the day. White slim fit jeans matched his cream colored polo and a slightly downward tipped snow white fedora. He looked like a tissue, she thought.

Sharpay sighed dramatically "Do you have to be so annoying this early in the morning?" Ryan smiled cheerfully and headed over to Sharpays massive walk-in closet "You would never get to school on time if you didn't have my gracious assistance" he stated proudly.

As much as Sharpay hated to admit she needed anyone, even Ryan, she knew he was right. She was SO definitely not a morning person.

"And then your subjects would go without their queen!" He continued dramatically, no doubt making grand gestures under the outfits he held over his arms. "It would be absolute anarchy!"

Ryan strode over to Sharpay with outfits to be approved for the coming school day. Sharpay, meanwhile, was admiring herself in the rather large full-length mirror that covered her wall, messy bed head doing nothing to distract from her beauty.

"Hm, I suppose you're right about that. Now then, chop chop! My fans await!" She stood up straight and allowed her brother to put up a few outfits in front of her for inspection.

One after another were rejected. Jean skirts, blouses, heels all sent flying. A cardigan landed haphazardly on the floor as Sharpay screeched in annoyance. "No. No. Oh my god, no! Ryan, were you even paying attention?!"

Sharpayay sighed and slumped against her heart shaped love seat, exasperated. "I need something that says _WOW_, something to show Troy Bolton that new girl is nothing but nerdy trash!" Sharpay looked at her twin, expectantly.

"I don't know, I think Gabriella's kind of nice" Ryan said, innocently.

Sharpay, of course, was mortified "'_Nice'? _Get it through your head, Ryan, Gabriella Montez is our _enemy_! No, scratch that- until we're on top, the _entire world_ is our enemy!" She huffed.

"So stop being so naive and help me accomplish my- er, I mean _our_ goals!"

Ryan was deep in thought. There was a long pause before he finally responded "by that logic isn't Troy our enemy? And what about Mother?" Ryan whispered, concerned "Shar, I don't think I can handle Mother being our enemy, It'll give me worry lines" Ryan rambled on as he dug out another outfit for his dear sister.

"UGH! Sometimes it's such a pain to be the smart one" Sharpay once again sighed dramatically, sinking deeper into the love seat.

Suddenly her annoyed frown turned into a mischievous smile as she noticed the total knockout of a number her favorite sibling had produced from the recesses of her closet.

Ryan spoke confidently with a smirk on his lips "how about this one, Sis? I think it says 'give me the world', don't you?" Sharpay giggled, happily "Now I remember why I let Dad keep you" She bore a pearly white smile that shined as bright as her ambition. With renewed vigor, Sharpay went about her vocal exercises. This would be a great day, she could feel it.

Sharpay _loved_mornings.


End file.
